A mobile cooler is used to assist the generally used home refrigerators. The mobile cooler is small compared with a mount-type cooler and includes units such as carriers or wheels for moving. Unlike the general fixed type refrigerator, the mobile cooler can be used while changing areas, so it is commonly used in outdoor activities such as travel or leisure activity, and can be also used as a dedicated refrigerator for keeping particular articles or items in storage even in households.
The mobile cooler, cooling stored items in various manners, can be divided into a cooler type that provides cooling during a certain time period by introducing a cooling preservationer such as ice or an ice pack in the interior of the cooler an a cooler type that provides cooling by operating an installed freezing system upon receiving power from a battery or an external power source.
Among them, the mobile cooler having the freezing system includes a main body having a storage space therein and a cooling device installed within the main body. A shelf for putting cooling items thereon is mounted within the storage space, and a door for opening and closing the storage space is installed in the main body.
However, the mobile cooler having such a structure as described above merely provides a simple cooling function, so its use is limited.